


i see you like me (and i like your thoughts)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and somehow Oikawa has (un)miraculously managed to get banned from his own apartment, so he runs to Iwa-chan-- naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you like me (and i like your thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late cross-post from Tumblr! I'm not so sure how I feel about it, but it was my first time writing for this ship. I'm sorry if it totally sucks (I'm really bad at endings, but I love practicing character voices). Thanks for reading if you do!
> 
> (P.S. There's a hint of Kuroo/Daichi in this, so sorry if you don't ship that, but it's only brief anyway.)

”You shouldn’t have roomed with him,” he says immediately.

Opening the door to a whining Oikawa at 3am in the morning isn’t exactly  _unusual_ , sure, but Hajime likes to think that on most days he manages to get a good amount of sleep. “I told you not to,” he tacks on just to show that he’s right and that he’s always been right, at least about this subject (and with most subjects, actually, but there were some, only  _occasional_  moments where Oikawa got to show him up).

"I  _know_ , Iwa-chan.”

He doesn’t have to use that nickname  _right now_ , Hajime thinks, but that’s just Oikawa. He’s always seemed to think that by tossing it casually into the conversation that he can win Hajime over because  _Iwa-chan’s secretly sentimental, isn’t he?_ or something like that. To be fair, he’s not exactly  _wrong_ , but the acknowledgment of that only makes Hajime’s face harden even more (if that’s possible), and Oikawa can see that, so he waves his hands in front of him as if that’ll stop Hajime from closing the door on his face.

"Like I was saying, I know you said that, Iwa-chan. You were right, but you know how I am! I was just trying to be generous," he pleads, as if that isn’t the biggest sack of bullshit that Hajime has ever heard. Generous? Really? But when he opens his mouth to protest, Oikawa continues talking all too soon. "If I didn’t stay with him, imagine what would happen to the poor, unfortunate soul who did end up living with him? They’d have to suffer and, really, aren’t I just doing such a good deed by taking their pla—"

"It’d be their problem then and less of  _mi—_ " 

"Besides, it’s not  _my_  fault that Kuroo decided to drag his boyfriend over at 2am and then proceeded to act like  _I_ was intruding when I was just sleeping like an absolute _angel_. The nerve, actually! Don’t you just think that’s the rudest thi—”

"Are you done."

While he’d normally protest, Oikawa stops speaking, only because he can see Hajime’s grip on the door loosen as it opens up. While Hajime doesn’t like to admit defeat, if he doesn’t, he’ll either be stuck out here arguing with Oikawa or stuck in his own apartment, unable to sleep because Oikawa won’t stop texting and calling for him from outside the door. It’s a lose-lose-lose situation all around, really, so even when he’s avoiding those two things, he’s not winning.

As soon as the gap between the door hinges is large enough for Oikawa to squeeze past Hajime, he’s inside. Hajime stands there for a moment with the door still open, staring at the floor of the hallway, as he contemplates whether he’s awake enough to handle the knife he keeps stashed away in his sock drawer (you know, just in case of a break-in, and this could totally count as that, right?). Of course, he sighs, letting it go, and closes the door, only to turn around to see Oikawa helping himself to Hajime’s bed.

He lives alone, so there’s not exactly a spare, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let Oikawa take over his only comfort in these trying times. “No,” he says as he walks over, shoving Oikawa over so that he can sit on the bed, but not hard enough that he’d fall off, either. 

"I’m not a dog, Iwa-chan!" He protests, but Oikawa gets over it pretty quickly (as he does all things with Hajime, it seems— sometimes this is unfortunate). "Did you know," he looks down at his iPhone, which Hajime didn’t even know that he had out, and then back up to his former vice captain, "that Kuroo’s boyfriend used to go to Karasuno? The captain, actually."

"Good for him," Hajime grunts eloquently, leaning back to rest on his elbows with his eyes shut, but only for the moment because  _Oikawa’s_  here and Hajime has had to watch Oikawa for most of his life so he knows not to leave him out of sight for too long. And, although he initially dismissed what Oikawa said, he’s actually somewhat interested anyway, so he opens one eye to peer at his childhood friend as he continues

"Well, you say that, but I don’t know, really, since it’s  _Kuroo_ ,” he says this as if it’s some big insult and Hajime almost wants to correct him, to say that he’s not that much better, “but I guess he’s  _lucky_ , if you get what I mean. I can’t believe I got kicked out for that, though— so gross. Sawamura-kun doesn’t even have a roommate, so I don’t see  _why_ …”

He either trails off or Hajime tunes him out because hearing him go back into complaining mode isn’t something he’s prepared to deal with at 3am (or whatever time it is now), but it doesn’t stop Oikawa from popping back up with something new as if he had a sudden realization.

"Well, you don’t have a roommate either though, so I can just invite you over next time and then we can kick him out." The way Oikawa says it makes it seem a lot more insulting than it is (since Hajime figures that if they do that, Kuroo will just go to Sawamura’s house, just like Oikawa had come running to his), but he doesn’t burst his bubble, just this once— maybe because it’s 3am or maybe because the determined look that Oikawa’s gained over something so petty is kind of cute.

(If asked, Hajime would certainly say it’s the former.)

Turning over onto his side to face Oikawa properly, propping his face in his hand as he rests his elbow on the bed, Hajime raises his eyebrows in the way he always does, the ‘That’s so stupid, but I’ll humor you’ way. “And what will we do then? Sit on the floor and watch your shitty American TV shows that only you can understand? I can’t wait to see what that one lady does next. What was her name? Kardash.. something.” He doesn’t sound enthusiastic at all despite his words and Oikawa knows he isn’t— he would know that even if Hajime actually did fake like he’s interested.

"They’re not  _shitty_ —”

"They’re shitty, Assikawa."

"Was that necessary?"

"Are  _you_  necessary?”

Oikawa stops replying for the time being and begins to fiddle with his phone instead, which frustrates Hajime, because why is he going to come over if he’s only going to pay attention to his cell phone? 

"What," he asks, eyebrows now furrowing as his annoyance settles on his face, "are you doing."

He doesn’t get an answer at first, not until Oikawa finishes typing and then taps on the screen, and when he does, it isn’t something he cares to hear, “I’m tweeting about how you’re bullying me. I even mentioned you so that everyone can see exactly who this jerk is.”

There’s a long silence before Hajime sits up suddenly, reaching over to snatch the cell phone from him. He settles on the bed, staring at the mobile device, and sure enough, a Twitter feed is open, and while at first it’s only really Oikawa complaining— to which he says, “Your fan girls are asleep, I’m sure”— he soon has to eat his words as notifications pile in.

"Are you serious?" He says at the same time that Oikawa leans over, reaches for his cell phone, and exclaims, "Give it  _back_ , Iwa-chan! I have to reply to them!”

Oikawa being so close gives him the opportunity to catch the athlete in a headlock instead of giving back the phone and, opening the photo capture option on Twitter, Hajime quickly takes a shot of him holding Oikawa there, who’s struggling to break free, with an oh-so-polite addition of a single middle finger sticking up from the same hand that’s helping to keep his ‘friend’ there.

He knows as soon as he lets go that Oikawa’s going to be reaching for the phone, so Hajime makes sure to shove him back onto the bed at the same time that he releases him, establishing some time for himself to type a message to go with the picture— “your dear oikawa-senpai seconds before death”— and to tweet it.

Once done, he drops the cell phone onto the bed between them just as Oikawa jerks back up to grab it, most likely more afraid for his reputation than for his life, which the tweet had seemed to imply was in danger. 

"If I wake up to a million tweets from your fans about all of this, I’m going to deactivate my twitter first thing so you can’t mention me anymore and then, second thing, I’m going to find you, and I’m going to kill you."

Oikawa seems pretty distressed about the picture and he’s super focused on deleting it and covering it up, so he doesn’t reply at first, but when he does, he does a great job of looking hurt over something so simple. “How could you, Iwa-chan! That was such an unflattering picture! Now what will they think of me? I’ll never get another confession or homemade chocolate again!”

"You’re not a model. It doesn’t matter," Hajime grumbles because, seriously, that isn’t the  _point_ , “and you don’t even eat any of the chocolates anyway! You just dump them on me.”

"Iwa-chan, have you ever heard the expression, ‘don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’? Besides, I could totally be a model. I’d be the best one out there!"

"Hearing that from you of all people makes me feel sick."

"Iwa-chan, that’s  _rude_ —”

"And, you know, just last week you were complaining about how that one blond guy from the magazines is overrated and that you’ll never be a model because then you’d have to deal with people like him." 

"I didn’t mean it!"

"So you’re a liar on top of being gross? I see."

"Iwa-chan, are you a hater? I don’t need to hear things from a hater."

"You’re so annoying—  _this_  is exactly why you’ll never be a model.” Hajime lets himself fall back onto the bed, draping one arm over his eyes as if it’ll help him block Oikawa out. Of course it doesn’t, but he tries anyway.

"You don’t have to have a pretty personality to be a model, Iwa-chan. You just have to have a hot face. Aren’t you so lucky that you don’t have either? You’ll never have to deal with the industry!"

"What was that, Trashikawa?" He lifts his arm enough to glare up at Oikawa, who’s leaning over him like it’s no big deal, like what he said just then wasn’t insulting. 

"Nothing. Anyway, Iwa-chan, it’s almost 4am now. Why are you still awake?"

"That’s what I thou— what? You say that like I can leave you unsupervised in  _my_ apartment. You sleep.” He lets his arm drop back to his side, attempting to relax again, but that’s not possible— not with him here.

“ _Uh_!” Oikawa sounds completely and totally offended which, actually, sounds like music to Hajime’s ears. Hearing him get his way over and over throughout their lifetime together is annoying, so he’s glad that he’s the one that gets to make him so frustrated. He almost smiles about it, too, closing his eyes, but then Oikawa gets quiet, and that’s way too suspicious for Hajime to be happy about something at the same time.

It’s too late by the time he opens his eyes, however, because by then, Oikawa’s positioned himself over Hajime, straddling his waist for a moment before managing to lay flat on top of him— which is awkward, actually, since Oikawa is taller than him— with his elbows on either side of Hajime’s head and… wow, he was so dumbfounded for a moment there that he didn’t know what to say, no, he  _doesn’t_ know what to say now, either, not even when the boy on top of him speaks first.

"Hi," he supplies simply and Hajime has to reach for thoughts and words that are out of his grasp but all he can come up with is  _why_ and  _how_  and—

"—What."  _Great_. 

"Well, your bed is too small for two, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiles as if this doesn’t bother him at all— as if this position isn’t bordering into the ‘oh my god, what kind of friends do this?’ zone. "And I’m your guest,  _sooo_..”

That snaps him out of his stupor pretty quickly. “ _Guest_?” He repeats, eyebrows furrowing as he settles on frowning. “You’re not a guest— you’re just a pest.”

"Wow, Iwa-chan can rhyme! Who would have known? You should become a poet. I hear they get a lot of girls, actually. Maybe you can get a girlfriend and then you’ll loosen up." This statement is accompanied by a wink, one that makes Hajime want to punch Oikawa (and he so would if it wasn’t for the fact that his arms are stuck underneath the other), but he instead grits his teeth.

"I didn’t  _mean_ to,” he spits out, shifting underneath him. “What I meant is that you belong on the floor with the roaches— not that I have any, but you can be the first addition.” 

Oikawa gasps as if that’s the most offensive thing anyone’s ever said to him and Hajime can’t help but to roll his eyes. “You’re so cruel, Iwa-chan! Like I said, I’m the guest, so you can’t make me sleep on the floor, and  _besides_ that, I already got kicked out of my own bed. Are you going to kick me out of yours, too?” 

"Well, yeah, I’m going to."

"But this is just like when we were kids, you know."

"It isn’t— what,  _how_?” He knows that he’s shared a bed with Oikawa before when they were younger and they decided to have sleepovers, but they’d never slept on top of one another, so this is a totally different matter, one that Oikawa is trivializing much too much for Hajime’s taste and—  _damn it_.

He knows that Oikawa’s still talking, coming up with some stupid excuse that’s probably false about why this is the  _exact same thing_ , but he’s not listening anymore.

He’s always known Oikawa, always— for most of his life, actually— and he’s always known that he isn’t bad looking (he has so many fan girls, after all, so how can he be?), but Hajime’s never seen it up close, not once— or if he has, he’s never considered it as much as he is now. It might be because it’s a different position, a less casual one that made his mind short circuit just a few minutes before, or it might have been the build up from earlier because, god, as much as he hates to remember it, he had thought that Oikawa looked pretty cute before.

He briefly wonders how many people have seen Oikawa up close like this and then establishes that it’s different as soon as the thought appears— why? Well, he doesn’t exactly know why, because it’s not like he needs to comfort himself about it— he’s not  _jealous_ or anything, of course not, and besides, Oikawa’s relationships never lasted long due to volleyball or something else that always ended up annoying the person he was with. 

They probably kissed him, sure, which is a step farther than Hajime has gone, but he wonders if they’ve been this close up, able to see so much, and he doesn’t know why he feels so satisfied at the fact that they probably haven’t, but he does and, god, this is all so much.

Before he has a chance to ponder on it any longer, though, his thoughts are (luckily? He’s not sure) interrupted by a certain someone who’s been kept waiting for far longer than he can handle.

"— _Hajime_.”

"Oikawa— what?" His tone is harsher than he meant it to be, but even though they’ve known each other for so long, it’s always been ‘Iwa-chan this, Iwa-chan that’— never ‘Hajime’ (or if his first name had been used, it was aways teasingly, so this was different). "Don’t say my first name for no reason, idiot."

"But Iwa-chaaaan," and he’s whining again, which makes Hajime regret thinking so much about him a few moments ago, "I kept calling for you and you just weren’t listening, even though I’m  _right in front of you_. It was super rude, actually, especially when I’m the only one who ever tries to hang out with you. You should pay attention to me more.”

At first, he wants to say, ‘How can I not? You’re laying on top of me,’ and then he wants to say, ‘Just shut up,’ but Hajime ends up sighing instead of using any of those choices. “I was right. You really are an idiot. I have other friends, stupid.”

"You don’t have to use so many insults—"

"Yeah, I do, apparently, because you never get it through your thick skull that it’s true."

"I wasn’t  _finished_ , Iwa-chan.” He’s pouting— but what’s new?— and he shifts on top of Hajime, to which he immediately wants to tell him to stop goddamn moving, but he doesn’t, he just waits, because if he interrupts Oikawa again he’ll never hear the end of it. “You don’t have to use so many insults—” he reiterates, “—not when you were staring at me just a few minutes ago. Don’t even say you weren’t, because I saw you, and obviously if you like what you see that much, you can’t mean the insults.”

"What— are you stupid?" He can tell Oikawa’s about to try and interrupt him this time, so he just glares. "I wasn’t.. I wasn’t staring— well, no, fine, I was. But it wasn’t because of that. It’s because there’s… something on your annoying face."

For a moment, Oikawa seems to buy it, but then he just smirks, and any form of distress on his face disappears. “You’re a bad liar sometimes, Iwa-chan, but it’s fine. You know, you don’t have to be so embarrassed about it. It’s not like I’d really just lay on top of you because the bed’s too small, so you know..”

No, he doesn’t know, or maybe he does, but Hajime just doesn’t want it to click, especially not when his face feels like it’s only getting warmer by the second— he doesn’t even want to see himself right now, let alone have Oikawa see him. He adjusts his position until he can pull his arm out from under Oikawa, opting to run it over his face as he contemplates what to do, what to say.

Instead, though, Oikawa just decides to speak up like he usually does when there’s a silence that he doesn’t ask for himself. “When Kuroo kicked me out to spend time with his boyfriend, I felt really jealous— not because of Kuroo, obviously— who would be jealous of him like that? But it was because he got to do whatever with that guy from Karasuno. It’s annoying that I don’t have that, or so I thought, but then I was like, ‘oh, wait, there’s Iwa-chan!’”

There’s a pause as Oikawa gives Hajime time to react and he does, lowering his hand enough that he can see Oikawa’s face again. “So you’re using me because you’re… what’s the word you use? Thirsty?” His voice is muffled, but his sudden irritation is apparent even when half his face is covered.

"No, no— no! If I didn’t want to do this with you, then I wouldn’t have come over— trust me, I could have found someone super hot to go hang out with, even though it’s 3am— but you’re.. you’re Iwa-chan. It’s different. I knew you’d tell me to stop, but it’s not like you’re hard to read or anything— at least not to me— so I also knew you’d give in eventually because you’re not  _hating_ this, are you?”

Hajime doesn’t want to answer because Oikawa already knows— he’s right. He doesn’t know why he bothers to try and hide things from his friend at times, so he instead just makes a low, frustrated, and probably unattractive noise (but it doesn’t make Oikawa move or stutter, so that’s probably a good thing).

"Shut up," he finally replies.

"See— I was right."

"You’re not right, it’s just— it’s probably 4:30am in the morning and you’re expecting me to argue back? I’m not a freak like you. I can’t do that."

"Well, you know," Oikawa says, donning an innocent expression as he continues, "that can be easily solved if you just, I don’t know, stop protesting against this and let me sleep here." Without waiting for an answer, he’s already scooting down just the slightest bit to get more comfortable.

Hajime considers attempting to throw him off, he seriously does, but then he also considers his earlier point about how late it is and suddenly the first option seems much less appealing, especially when Oikawa’s warm and he sorta smells nice and… wow. These thoughts totally wouldn’t be happening if Oikawa hadn’t opened the flood gate, so Hajime notes that he should hit him later when he’s more awake.

"Fine, I guess."

"Iwa-chan!" He sounds way too happy about this— way too happy. "I knew you’d see it my way. This is why you’re my favorite, actually."

"You probably say that to everyone," Hajime says, irked again already.

"But I only mean it with you."

He doesn’t know if that’s true or not, but Oikawa’s smiling at him and Hajime really doesn’t feel like opposing again, not when Oikawa’s leaning into him slowly, and especially not when he goes in for the kill. 

The kiss feels like it goes on forever, really, but it’s probably not actually that long at all, and it’s so casual and… oh, God, did Hajime really just let Oikawa Tooru, who he’s grown up with and who he’s seen snot run down his face and embarrassing pictures of and everything else under the sun, take his first kiss? It all seems like a blur because, before he knows it, it’s over and Oikawa’s scooting down again to bury his face in the space between Hajime’s neck and shoulder. 

"Gooood night, Iwa-chan," he mumbles in as much of a sing-songy way that a mumble can be ever possibly be and Hajime just sighs, closes his eyes, and brings up the hand he freed earlier to pat the back of Oikawa’s stupid, duck-butt hair down without another word.

This is a pain, he knows it, and it’s especially going to be a pain in the morning when he’s faced with the reality of the things he let happen during the sleep-deprived weakness of 4am when he wakes up.. but for now he lets it go and decides that he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it. 


End file.
